Playing With Poison
by Whispers of Redemption
Summary: Even standing, she was still almost a foot shorter than the reaper. Despite this, Sho couldn't help but get shivers down his spine...


The first thing Sho Minamimoto felt once he awoke was the electric current surging throughout his body. He immediately closed his eyes again and grated his teeth, waiting for it to end, as one thought and one thought alone came to his mind:

_Where the factor am I?_

The shock faded away a few moments later, and the moment it did, he looked up and focused his gold eyes on the only other person in the room, a woman with a _zetta odd_ hair cut. The woman giggled in malicious glee as she walked closer to him, her black boots clicking along the way. The giggles became louder, and Sho was unsure whether it was due to her coming closer or if she had actually raised her voice. Eventually, the woman knelt down, a cruel smile on her face.

"So you're finally awake, hm?" she asked with false kindness before kicking Sho in the side. "Good! I was beginning to get _bored_."

Sho growled, forcing himself to stand even though his body was still recovering from the electricity, glaring down at the woman. "Look, you yoctogram, I don't know where you've taken me, but if you don't put me back where I was in less than a millisecond, you'll regret it!"

The blonde rolled her eyes as she stood to her full height. Even standing, she was still almost a foot shorter than the reaper. Despite this, Sho couldn't help but get shivers down his spine when her blue eyes stared into his before the strange woman began to roar with laughter.

"Oh my! Not even a 'hello, what's your name'? How horribly rude. Does the big bad lion think he can take me on? Oh, wait, that's right. You'd need those little beasts to obtain that form! I wonder if you could access that plane from here..."

The woman burst into giggles again. The fact that she knew about his noise form aside, there was something about this woman that deeply disturbed Sho, even if he couldn't place his finger on it. He wasn't unused to the giggles full of mockery, that pathetic zero of a Composer did it all the time. However, where the Composer failed at freaking out Sho, this woman seemed to be succeeding.

Before Sho could think of anything else, the woman threw a kick up into his stomach. It didn't take long for Sho to realize where the first burst of electricity had come from, because the blonde electrocuted him again after he fell to the floor once more.

After the shock wore off again, Sho was breathing heavily, trying to keep himself from twitching. A hand grabbed his arm and pulled him to his knees while gloved finger tips danced across his cheeks.

"Now, stop being so rude and introduce yourself," the woman was smiling a toothy grin, once again putting a strange, unwanted feeling into Sho's stomach.

"Sho Minamimoto," the reaper muttered.

No. He couldn't allow this tetrahedra mess up his desired solution. Every moment he spent here was subtracting from the time he needed to get what he wanted. He glared at her, and she laughed in response, the haunting tone ringing in Sho's ears.

"Ah, so _there_ are at least _part_ of your manners," the blonde grinned wildly as she leaned over to whisper in the reaper's ear. "My name's Larxene. We share a common goal, and I'll help you take down that hated Composer of yours. Accept and you might just find power allies on your side. If you refuse? Well..."

She moved away before standing up and slamming her foot into Sho's back. The foot remained there, and the gray haired man was amazed at this binomial's strength.

"You won't even get the luxury of what your kind calls 'being erased.'"

To Sho Minamimoto, cooperation was garbage. However, protecting his own hide was more important. He nodded.

Larxene smiled cruelly once again, removing her foot and allowing him to stand. The smile did not fade as he did, however.

"So obedient," she mocked. "I hope you decide to keep playing for our team, Sho. It would be smart of you, anyway. It would be rather stupid to mess with those who have no heart to feel merciful with, don't you agree?"

Sho grinned and nodded. He had no intentions on betraying this crazy digit. After all, he was planning to keep himself in existence, and his calculations were _always_ flawless.


End file.
